A Dynamic Romance
by Tyrus2.0
Summary: Elena sends Mateo an anonymous love letter.
1. Elena's love letter

Dearest Mateo,

When I look at you, your hazel eyes, your adorably mussed hair, your crooked grin, I am reminded of how much I love you. When I think about the way you get so excited about learning a new spell, or making a breakthrough with a potion, or the way you bury your nose in a book. I love the way that you get so animated and passionate with your gestures and your words about magic, and I love the way your laugh can bring a room of darkness into the light. Every time I talk to you, I smile at your cheeesy puns, and self a deprecating humor. I smile at your ability to comfort anyone, and admit your own fault. Your common sense and reasoning balances out my impulsiveness and insanity. You are one of the smartest, funniest, most reasonable people I know. You are perfect in every way, and I wish you could be mine. Mateo De Alva, I truly do not deserve you.

Love,

An admirer

I read the note over. Should I do it? Was this insane? Yes it was. giving Mateo this love letter could change everything between us. We my not be friends ever again. I may have to fire him. But it would be worth out, if he could be mine. I took a breath. I was going to do it


	2. Mateo's Response

I walked into my workshop, nose buried in a book, and almost died. The letter on the floor made me slip. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of my. It had my name on it in fancy, curly writing. I opened it up, curious.

Dearest Mateo,

When I look at you, your hazel eyes, your adorably mussed hair, your crooked grin, I am reminded of how much I love you. When I think about the way you get so excited about learning a new spell, or making a breakthrough with a potion, or the way you bury your nose in a book. I love the way that you get so animated and passionate with your gestures and your words about magic, and I love the way your laugh can bring a room of darkness into the light. Every time I talk to you, I smile at your cheeesy puns, and self a deprecating humor. I smile at your ability to comfort anyone, and admit your own fault. Your common sense and reasoning balances out my impulsiveness and insanity. You are one of the smartest, funniest, most reasonable people I know. You are perfect in every way, and I wish you could be mine. Mateo De Alva, I truly do not deserve you.

Love,

An admirer

I was shocked. Someone loved me? I grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote a list of every girl I knew. Some names, like Addison McCleary (taken) Lorraina Finsgerald (too shy) Naomi Turner (writing was too neat) and Elizabeth Williams (too outspoken for letters) I could easily cross off. That left Kristina Kumar, Adaline Sinher, Mary Thomas, Samantha Baker, Audrey Rodrigues, and my hope. My true love. The one I prayed had sent the letter. Elena Castillo Flores, crown princess of Avalor. I loved the way she smiled at me, the way she was always determined to do the best she could, her sense of righteousness, her way of making everyone around her feel calm and safe. I spent every day thinking about her, and what those lips would feel like underneath my fingers, against my own. I picked up the letter and wrote back.

To whoever wrote me this letter,

Thank you for reagrding me so highly. If you are who I am hoping you are, then I want to say that I love you too, very much.

Love,

Mateo


	3. Naomi's interaction

Mateo POV

My heart was racing as I tucked the letter behind a vase in the hallway by my workshop, where someone looking for it could easily find it. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was literally admitting to Elena that I loved her. Or maybe it was one of the other girls on my list. Or maybe it was even one of the people I had ruled out. If it was Elena, that would be illegal. Code B705352-708507C in the Avaloran by-laws said that the royal wizard courting any member of the royal family was punishable by banishment of both parties from all titles, and worse, family ties and even Avalor. Every day, that law made me want to cry and/or scream into a pillow. My mom knew how much I hated it, and Marlena, my older sister (by 6 minutes) only brings it up when I have really ticked her off and she desperately wants to get back at me. I think Elena may like me. Or that might just be wishful thinking. I don't know, this letter has got me crazy. I am getting to think something impossible could happen. I began humming the song "someday" by Milo Manheim and Meg Donnelly. It was about two star-crossed lovers determined to be together. One line made me really think. If they laugh, we'll say we're gonna be someday. Another that made me wonder. You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side. Could Elena and I be together someday? Could our differences not matter? Could we be together? Did Elena know about the law? Was Elena even the one who had sent me the letter? Was I talking to someone else? It was a risk I had to take.

Elena POV

I was walking down the hallway with Naomi when I saw the letter. Behind a vase right by Mateo's workshop. The very letter I had given him to profess my love. I grabbed the envelope, ashamed. The law, of course. I had been a fool to think he would ever love me back. Tears pricked my eyes, and then I noticed something. The envelope was torn. I opened it, and saw Mateo's handwriting, his precious, scribbly handwriting. I read the words written there.

To whoever wrote me this letter,

Thank you for regarding me so highly. If you are who I am hoping you are, then I want to say that I love you too, very much.

Love,

Mateo

Who he was hoping I was? Did he hope I was me? Did he hope I was someone else?

"Woah, what's that?" asked Naomi, snatching the letter out of my hand.

"No, wait!" I cried, reaching for the letter. Naomi yanked it away as she read.

"I need a ship name. How about… Malena?" Naomi gave a devilish grin. Then she frowned. "But, isn't it… you know… illegal. For you guys… to be together."

I nodded. "Code B705352-708507C. Says that the royal wizard courting any member of the royal family was punishable by banishment of both parties from all titles, and worse, family ties and even Avalor. But when have I ever paid attention to the law?" I raised an eyebrow at Naomi, who nodded with a devious grin. "I cannot think of a single instance," she said sincerely. We both doubled over laughing.

A few hours later, I was alone in my room. I wrote back on the letter.

Mi amor,

When I think of joy, and love, and excitement, I think of you. I hope I am the one you are hoping I am.

Love,

Your admirer

I replaced the letter behind the vase, writing a heart on the front of the envelope so he would know it had been read.

Mateo POV

I looked at the vase, and my heart sank. The letter was still there, my name and a heart-wait a heart? That was new. Someone had seen it! Praying it was Mystery Lady, I opened it and read her note.

Mi amor,

When I think of joy, and love, and excitement, I think of you. I hope I am the one you are hoping I am.

Love,

Your admirer

I grinned. She had wrote back. "Hey, Mateo, what's up?" Naomi asked, approaching me. "Ah, you got the letter."

"Yeah, wh- wait, you know who sent these?"

Naomi nodded. My heart sped up.

"Be honest. Is it…" I took a deep breath, and spit out the name before I could chicken out. "Elena." Let me tell you, she looked more shocked than I had ever seen Naomi Turner.

"Of course not. It's… Aubrey Tenton. From the docks. She works with my dad."

"Oh. Thank you." I walked away, keeping my words brief and my head low she she wouldn't notice the lump in my throat or the way my voice cracked or the tears streaming down my face. Suddenly I felt like a monumental idiot. Why would I ever think Elena loved me? I had done nothing to deserve her


	4. Get together

Elena POV

"You did WHAT?" I yelled at Naomi, who was cowering in a corner of my bedroom. "Aubrey Trenton? Why wouldn't you just say that you didn't know who they were from?"

"I'm sorry, Elena. I am, really. But, I panicked. I am a crappy liar. I just said the first name that popped into my head. I was not really thinking. I was thinking about Aubrey as I was walking by him, so I splat out her name. On the bright side," Naomi continued slyly, sitting next to me on the edge of my bed. "This gives you an opportunity to confess your feelings for him." She raised her eyebrows at me, waiting for my response.

"That's... The stupidest idea I've ever heard!" I yelled, frustrated. I loved Mateo, and I wanted to be with him. I might be if stupid Naomi hasn't sabotaged us. "Elena, listen." Naomi placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you love Mateo. And the thing is, he asked if you had sent them. So I think hr loves you too."

My head shot up."He did?" Naomi nodded. "I'm coming to say this one more time. Talk. To. Him. Now." With that, my surprisingly strong best friend dragged me out of my bedroom and down the hall to his workshop. She knocked on his door and turned the corner. I glared at her, and then snapped my gaze back to the enchanted painting as Mateo slid it open.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?" Naomi nodded and gave me the go on signal with her arms. "So, can we talk? Like have a real conversation?" Looking concerned, he nodded and gestured to his workshop. "Come in."

"So, remember the conversation you and Naomi had this morning? About the letter?" Mateo nodded. "How did you know?"

Mateo POV

Whatever I expected Elena to sy next, what she did was NOT it. "I know because..." Here she took a deep breath, trying to force herself to say something. And she did. "I sent you the letter. Naomi lied for me. I am so, so ,SO sorry. I don't deserve you, and I know you love another girl, and -"

Elena never finished that sentence. Because right then, I did something completely insane. I cut her off with a kiss to the lips. She was shocked for a few seconds, but then responded happily, tangling her hands in my hair as I tangled mine in hers. She placed her hand in my lower back as I pressed mine to her hip and it was perfect. "I don't know what you were saying before, but you have it backwards. I don't deserve you. and then we were kissing again.

Elena POV

The grand council meeting was going to be odd the next morning. Mateo and I were going to confess tgw kiss, in an attempt to change the law. We knew Naomi would be for us, Esteban against. We didn't know where my grandparents would stand. I took a deep breath. " Mateo and I have to say something. Last night we..."

"Mija, we know," Abuela cut in. Naomi was watching you and she told us. By unanimous vote of the grand council, you and Mateo may be together. Shocked, I looked to Mateo. I didn't care Naomi had spied and ratted on us. I didn't care that Esteban had voted for us. I just wanted my beloved in my at!as again. I slammed my lips against his, eyes squeezed shut, kissing him passionately. Just as desperately, he kissed me back. The stars aligned as the world fell onto place for me, and him. This was what we needed. And now, it was legal, making the intimate moment even sweeter.


	5. epilogue- two years later

We had been dating 2 years today. I had set up a dinner with all her favorite foods at her favorite spot pon the beach. I was ready. The black velvet box was heavy in my pocket, but also light. Elena looked stunning tonight in her light blue dress, and her hair fell in long, loose waves down her back. She was a knockout. I had meant to wait until after dinner to propse. But when I saw her, I just couldn't. I needed her too much. I got right down on my knee and said "Elena Castillo Flores, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Elena put her hand to mouth in shock as tears filled both of our eyes and escaped them. "Yes! Oh, my god, yes!" She barely let me slide the diamond ring up her finger before she slammed against me and kissed me so sexually I was almost afraid of arrest. But I didn't care. I loved Elena, and now, we were going to be married. Life was perfect, and the ring sparkling on her finger in the fading sun.


End file.
